Frozen Who?
by Anna0Princess0of0Arendelle
Summary: Anna has been having nightmares that had her waking up in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming. Elsa gets worried and it bothers the people of Arendelle and other Disney kingdoms. What will they do about the princess screaming out for, as she calls him, the Doctor? Will she be visited by the mysterious man or is it just her loosing her sanity?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa~~

Elsa woke up to creaking boards and the sound of light feet hitting the ground. She looked up to see her sister, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her head hunched over, her red curly hair swayed over her shoulders. It was almost as if her little sister hadn't moved all night. Almost as if she hadn't slept all night.

"Anna", Elsa said lightly as she pushed herself up. Anna hadn't flinched at the sound of her name or turned around. She just sat there. Elsa placed a hand on her sisters shoulder and now Anna jerked away and let out a short scream. She jerked her hand back at her now shivering sister. She grabbed her sisters shoulder again, more forcefully, as she pulled her Elsa held Anna down into a laying position. She let her go and Anna didn't move. Elsa sighed and snuggled her little sister in her arms.

Elsa had slept in Anna's bed with her for the past couple of nights. It began because her dear little sister had nightmares that woke her up. Elsa ran into her room after hearing the girls screams. Most nights she yelled at something or someone to stop. During the day Anna would zone out completely. Other times she would lock herself in her room and yell at something to stop. Sometimes she would cry out to someone. Some doctor. She never said a name. Just doctor.

- Anna -

Anna didn't remember the small struggle in the night, between the two sisters. She had fallen asleep in Elsa's arms. But when she woke up feeling tired.

Later on in the day after getting ready, Anna stepped out of her room in her everyday dress. She had no energy to do her hair, so once again, the red locks fell over her shoulders in waves of vicious yet gentle fire.

She trudged down the hall, feeling as if she had just went out and played around with Kristoff and Sven all night long, considering she came home exhausted when she did that. She sighed when she found her bed empty in the morning. Elsa's was always a morning person anyways.

Anna was so tired she seemed to pass over the marks on her arms.

~~Elsa~~

Elsa was in a meeting in the section of the castle she had never seen. This would be her first meeting at Arendelle. Last one was at Weaselton. But this was on a different matter besides the trade and the gates and boring other stuff. This was over a social matter. One that scared the people of Arendelle. Of course this was a big thing. There were screams from the castle that woke the people. Screams from the princess. One that might need to rule over them one day. The fear spread to other nations as they realized that Arendelle was big enough to take over. With Anna in power they were afraid. "With further of due" Rapunzel continued as she represented Corona."And with all respect to the Queen of Arendelle, I request that she put her sister in my care. Corona's care. Given that we would be the most peaceful, which if anyone can argue that please. . . Do." she paused waiting for anyone to object but the room was silent.

Elsa raised her hand, stopping the short hair brunette with a bright crown on top of her head. She stood up with her head held high and her queen posture intact. Rapunzel bowed her head in respect of her dear cousin. "If I let her come with you, I want reports weekly. I will check on her daily. Queen Merida of Donbroch." Elsa looked at the red head who's kingdom was not far from hers. The redhead popped her head up once she heard her name. She stood out of respect and attentiveness. Elsa kept her cold posture "I will leave Arendelle to you when I visit my sister. I would appreciate it if Arendelle would be the same that it is now for when I return." Merida nodded and sat back down. Donbroch was safe for an hour alone a day. Everyone sitting at the round table knew this.

-Anna-

Anna had stumbled to the kitchen with an empty stomach. "Gerda" she called for her maid that was behind the counter. When the maid turned around she gasped "Princess you're arm! Why are there lines on there? You're filthy. Let's get you cleaned up."

Anna had not noticed but she looked down at her arms. There were lines. They were sloppy. There were only six. There was one slashed through four and one beside it. The maid hurriedly grabbed her arms and pulled her to the sink, pushing it under the running water. Suddenly she felt a whisper in her ear and she jerked her hand back. Her eyes now bewildered. Gerda looked in her eyes "Are you okay, dear?"

Anna's chest heaved as she breathed feeling things against her ear "This isn't real" she yelled. She backed up and bumped into the counter. She heard a scream in her mind and she began to run towards her room.

~~Elsa~~

The meeting was finally done. With a sigh of relief she stood and strutted out the door into the hall. She heard others behind her talking. She didn't stick around to hear what was being said. She heard a voice calling her from inside. "Elsa. Elsa wait!" Rapunzel called over the other various voices. The spunky brunette caught up to the Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa turned around to suddenly be collided into a forcible hug. Elsa giggled lightly hugging her back "Hey."

Rapunzel release her cousin and smiled sadly "Hey, I'm sorry. You know I just want to help her. I'll take good care of her. She can stay right beside my room, if it'll make you feel better.

Elsa smiled and nodded "It would."

Rapunzel smiled more brightly now "Thank you." she then hesitated from saying the three words that were almost sacred to Elsa, but she felt like it needed be said "Elsa, I love you."

Elsa seemed caught off guard but smiled after her moment of shock "I love you too, Punzie" she smiled at the little pet name had given her when they were little.

Rapunzel then continued after a sigh "I'll send my best guards over in two days to pick Anna up. Will she be stable to ride her own horse?"

Elsa nodded the suddenly heard a scream. One that she knew belonged to her sister. She began to run in her heels and her purple cape flapping behind her. Her coronation dress restricting her legs causing her to run slower. She ran in the direction of the scream.

-Anna-

Anna ran to her room. She knew something was following her. Soon she felt something in her hand. She looked down at the. . . Wait what? What was that? Anna jerked her head up and then felt something cold against her arm. It was that object. She was marking herself. She didn't remember moving her arm. With fear in her eyes she through. Her chest rose and fell with each shaky breath. A name kept going through her mind. She felt the name giving her hope.

"Doctor" she let the name play on her lips. She shook her head "Doctor who?"

She looked around her room when she heard noise. She saw a statue of an angel. It had razor sharp talons reaching out to her. The statues teeth were razor sharp and her jaw open as if it were hissing at Anna. Anna let out a scream as she stumbled back.

Soon it was an instinct that she yelled and commanded herself to do "Don't blink! Don't blink! Don't blink!"

~~Elsa~~

Elsa ran to the kitchen where she heard the first scream. She saw the fearful maid.

"Gerda! Where is Anna?" she commanded an answer. Her queen posture completely gone. She was terrified for her sister.

"She went to her room again!" Gerda answered hastily.

Elsa ran not paying attention to the queens and dukes behind her. She started to run then got annoyed and bent over to rip the thin fabric of her dress to give her room to run. Then she ran up stares and got to her sisters door. She heard her screaming to not blink. She tried to shove the door open. Her hands twisting the handle as much as she could but the door did not budge.

"Anna!" she yelled and took her heels off and rammed her shoulder into the door in attempt to knock the door down. She saw the other people coming up the stairs. Elsa waved her hand to then "Stay back."

Her attention went back to the door "Anna, if you can hear me, get away from the door!"

-Anna- Anna could hear her sister in the other side of the door. She could hear her telling her to move. She didn't move her eyes from the stone Angle. She stepped to the side out from in front of the door but soon felt a pain of falling and hitting the ground. She gasped and fell to the ground letting out a scream.

~~Elsa~~ Elsa hurried bringing her hands to the door as the cold blue icy light protruded from her handmaid she put her power into the door. Blast open leaving sharp pieces ice in the door. She saw her sister on the floor, clinging her own dress collar. She fell to her knees at Anna's side and hesitantly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her sister into her lap. Elsa cradled her trembling princess. "Shh. It's okay, Princess." she hugged her but Anna pushed her away.

-Anna- "Stop!" she screamed fighting her way up to see the Angel, for fear that it had gotten closer. But it was nowhere to be seen. All she could see was the broken remains of her door ice. Elsa wrapped her arm under Anna's knees and under her back. She stood, picking her sister up bridal style. Anna held to her neck as she was carried to her bed.

~~Elsa~~

Elsa sat her sister down and held her down when she tried to sit up. The queen looked to the others, regaining her previous posture, and she spoke sternly "You may leave, now."

Without hesitation most of them left but Merida and Rapunzel. They stayed at the door. Elsa could tell by their worried expressions that they were not going to leave.

Elsa sighed and sat at her sisters side. She held onto her wrists when she tried to get up "Calm down, Anna" Elsa begged.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna

Elsa seemed to have pulled her younger sister out of her trance. The angle was gone but once it left a name popped into her head and slipped from her mouth "Weeping Angle." her voice changed when she said it. It had an accent. She then saw the confused and worried look in her sisters eyes as she loosened her grip on her wrists.

*Rapunzel*

The brunette looked out the window as rain started to come down the dark skies. It was already night and she was glad she hadn't left for home yet cause of the weather. Her eyes fell back on the two sisters.

~~Elsa~~

"What? Anna, what are you saying?" Elsa asked a little more rushed than she meant to, then saw the redhead give her another confused look in return.

"Who?" Anna questioned at the sound of her name. Her little sister looked around the room like a scared cornered animal "Where is the Doctor?"

Elsa looked back at the two queens by the door with pleading eyes "Call for a doctor." her voice cracked.

Merida looked into Elsa's eyes sharing her pained look as so did Rapunzel. Only Merida turned, though, to go get a doctor. Rapunzel stepped closer "Let me help." She said as she reached out a shaky hand.

Anna  
She jerked away when the short-haired brunette tried to touch her forehead "Who are you?" she demanded. She felt like she knew who she was only a little. There was only a sliver of her memory but something bigger clouding everything else. Only then did she struggle against the blonde, did she clamp down on her wrists tighter.

_+_Merida_+_

She went to a doctor standing outside his office, under a close by tree to shield from the rain, and told him the situation and commanded him that he had better hurry to the princesses aid.

The doctor sighed sorrowfully "The princess is just insane. If you need me to come and give her something that would put her out, I will. I wouldn't urge doing anything else though. Her mental state is the only sickness she has."

Merida got mad at this and grabbed his shirt collar "She is your princess and you will do everything in your power to help her and. . ." she calmed down but a smirk played across the scots lips as she let go of his shirt "Or I could just go tell the queen of how you would not lift a finger to help her sister." She nodded "Yeah, I think that's what I'm gonna do that." Her accent rang as she turned knowing the man was nearly shaking with fear.

"No no. Just let me get my stuff. J-just wait here." He begged as he ran into the building grabbing his traveling medic bag and stuffed it of the correct sedations and medicines that might be needed.

*Rapunzel*

"Calm down, Anna. It's me Rapunzel. That's your sister, Elsa." She cupped Anna's cheeks to keep her looking at her as she fought Elsa's grip

"That's not my name" the smaller girl yelled "Let go of me!"

~~Elsa~~

She turned when she heard footsteps running down the hallway towards them. She let out a sigh of relief once she saw the large doctor and Merida.

Anna

Once she felt Elsa's grip loosen again she jerked her hands free and through her sister off, throwing her off the other side of the bed. Anna then forcefully pushed Rapunzel away. Merida made her way towards her but she lifted her foot to kick her away. As soon as Merida fell to the ground Elsa started to regain her balance as she pushed herself up.

Anna ran for the door when she saw an exit.

~~Elsa~~

Once the older sister saw that her other sister trying to escape, she threw a hand out to freeze her path but it was too late. . . she was gone. Elsa sighed as she looked at the useless ice that could have stopped her.

_+_Merida_+_

The scot ran after her without hesitation. She followed the other ginger down the castle to the stables. But Anna shut the door and weakly locked it. Merida could get in easily but it would slow her down.

Anna

Anna searched for a horse already fitted and found two. She mounted the white one with a white coloured mane incasing the back. She got ready to run as soon as Merida managed to open the door. She already heard Merida throwing herself at the door. Anna held tight to the reigns as she counted the thuds. One. Two. Three. Four. . . Five. At that one it broke down .

"Ya!" Anna yelled and kicked her back heel at the horses side but kept her feet in the stirrups. The horse jolted forwards. Out of the stable and then towards the gates. She could hear her sister from her window yelling for the to close the gates.

It was taken into action as four guards, two on each side worked on closing the gates.

Anna looked back to see her sister running out of the castle, towards her. She turned her eyes back to the gates there was enough to jump through and she kicked the horse again to make it run faster.

~~Elsa~~

The queen now was a mix of anger, worry, and sadness. She ran as fast as her legs would let her as she yelled to her sister then heard her cousin behind her yelling out the princesses name too.

Anna

She kept running 'Almost there' she said to herself. But as soon as they got only a few feet from it, the gates slammed shut. The horse whinnied as it through its front leg up and with a shriek from the rider, Anna fell off the back. She looked back at her sister who was close enough now to hear her gasp but then there was a pulsing noise between them. She looked to see a light on top of a blue rectangular box.

"Doctor" she cried out.

~~Elsa~~

Elsa stopped and her face went pale when she saw the police box separating her from her sister. It. . . it was real. She blinked to see if she was just seeing things as well and looked back at the two queens that had the same expression as Elsa.

Elsa quickly ran around it to her sister but all she saw was the door closing with Anna inside. She stopped it and opened the door only to see it larger on the inside. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth in shock. She felt herself stepping inside and the door shutting behind her. Her eyes still scanned the inside of the building.

She looked at her sister who was smirking "And you thought I was mad." She still talked with an accent.


End file.
